Grimlock
Grimlock '''was an autobot from the Transformers franchise. Once, he is from the Generation 1 or G1 Transformers which features Grimlock as a toy, in the Transformers comic, or several cartoon series. He is a DLC character that can be purchased for $ 0.99. Biography '''ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO, ME KING! In the original G1, many Autobots has wondered, why Grimlock chooses the Autobot side. He is dim-witted and sluggish and also prefers power and strength over wisdom and compassion, which matches the Decepticons. If he encountered a problem with one of the Autobots, the only way Grimlock may know is tearing it apart with his bare hands or slicing and dicing with his Energo-sword. Neverthless, Grimlock was a good strength asset for the Autobots. Besides, can the Decepticons face a huge, hulking and brutish Autobot that has a form of a massive T-Rex? THE LEGACY OF GRIMLOCK *Transformers War For Cybertron *Transformers Fall Of Cybertron *Transformers Rise Of The Dark Spark Arcade Opening Grimlock was at Cybertron, at least the remainings of it. Grimlock is exiled to Cybertron's remainings along with his Dinobots due to the fact they didn't agree to Optimus Prime on Earth to protect the humans due to the fact the humans are now hating them and considering them as a threat. One day, Grimlock receives a message from Optimus Prime, that says there is a source of power, not Energon or anything else the Autobots or Decepticons know, but much more powerful. Optimus is on the way to gain the power, then the message was cut. Grimlock, hearing the message, thoughts that Optimus was now power hungry. So now, Grimlock travels back to Earth to gain this power source, no matter who stands in his way, he will destroy anyone, especially humans, who he had heard that there are a lot of humans chasing for the power source. Rival Name : '''Joseph Turok '''Reason : '''Grimlock lands on the rival arena, sensing a lot of power in the arena. Grimlock thinks that the arena was composed of an energy or a material resembling Energon. Grimlock then thinks that the arena itself was a "battery" station for him. Then, Joseph Turok came to him, admiring his size, Joseph "mocks" Grimlock that he was too big for the power. Grimlock, hearing this, thinks that Joseph was also chasing for the power. Then, Grimlock warns Joseph to stay away from the power. Then, Joseph doesn't listen but he ignores Grimlock, saying that the power belongs to him. Hearing this, Grimlock was enraged. He says that Joseph was a coward that he ignores Grimlock. Then, Joseph mocks Grimlock that he is an idiot. Grimlock then became really enraged and transforms to his T-Rex alternate form. Looking at the transformation, Joseph became shocked and readies himself for battle. Then, in his T-Rex form, Grimlock says that he will die in a matter of second. '''Connection : '''Both Joseph Turok and Grimlock was connected to Dinosaurs. Both are also associated with "alien Dinosaurs". While Joseph encounters "alien Dinosaurs", Grimlock WAS an "alien Dinosaur" due to the fact he is a Cybertronian. Both of these character's technological characteristics also a vice versa. While Grimlock uses high tech, or just futuristic weapon, the weapons Grimlock use was used before the humans existed in Earth. While Joseph uses human weapons that is maybe considered "old" to Grimlock in the future. So basically, both use futuristic weapons but in a different time. Again about the dinosaurs connection. While Grimlock's alternate form was a T-Rex and his group is called Dinobots, which is clearly associated with Dinosaurs, Turok has faced some Dinosaurs, giving him an experience in "Dino-killing". Turok may also have encountered an enemy that resembles Grimlock, which is Mama Scarface, which is a T-Rex, which (again) is Grimlock's alternate form. '''Transcript *Grimlock : "This place..... Me Grimlock thinks it is made of Energon! This might be a recharging place!" *Turok : "(Came to Grimlock) Oh my.... what a big size you have there, brother! Even I feel something bad about you, eh?" *Grimlock : "Me Grimlock thinks about you puny man, are you wanting the power? If you want, stay back and away." *Turok : "What did you just say? That power belongs to me, freak." *Grimlock : "Bah! Me Grimlock says you are one coward, fool!" *Turok : "Dude, calm down, you're too idiotic for this one." *Grimlock : "Grrr....... (Roars then transforms to his T-Rex form)" *Turok : "Oh fuzzy furball. (Prepares for battle)" *Grimlock : "(In his T-Rex form) You will die in no time!" Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Grimlock gained the power and suddenly, the boss battle arena "teleports" Grimlock to Cybertron. Back to Cybertron, his Dinobots met up with Grimlock, feeling a large amount of power. Grimlock says that he didn't know what shall he use this power for. Finally, Grimlock got an idea : rebuild back Cybertron. The Dinobots agreed to Grimlock and then suddenly, Grimlock floats with his hands spreaded, and then, the old Cybertonian grounds goes up, and there, Grimlock rebuilds Cybertron, the Utopia for the Transformers. Gameplay Grimlock was a slow lumbering character. But his movelist did packs a real punch, punishing everyone who came to him, both fast and bruiser characters that attacked him, expect a little AP to gain. Grimlock crushing everyone to gain a lot of AP? That can happen very quickly. All of his moves are chainable and devastating. What else can be expected from this juggernaut? But consult this : He is pretty large, he's an easy target. But he has no problem attacking small characters. Movelist *Dinobot punch (Square) : Grimlock unleashes one massive powerful punch that takes a lot of space. Air version is faster. *Dinobot fury (Square 3x) : Grimlock unleashes a single powerful punch, then a stomp and finally a ground pound. Cannot be done in air. *Brutal strikes (Square+Circle+Square) : Grimlock punches his enemy, then strikes a downward blow to his enemy with his energo-sword and smashes the ground. *Energo-sword (Left stick right+Square) : Grimlock slashes his sword downwards. *Ground pound (Left stick down+Square) : Grimlock does a ground pound. *Anti-air Energo-sword (Left stick up+Square) : Grimlock slices his Energo-sword upwards. *Shockwave stomp (Left stick left+Square) : Grimlock stomps the field and generates a small shockwave that fills all the battlefield. *Mass strike (Triangle) : Grimlock spins around with his Energo-sword, hitting his enemies in front or behind him. *Dinobot drift (Triangle+Square+Circle) : Grimlock spins 180 degree with his sword, then delivers an upward strike and slams his sword to the ground. *Heavy launcher (Left stick left+Triangle) : Grimlock launches his enemy to the air with a punch. *Metal kick (Left stick right+Triangle) : Grimlock kicks his enemy to the stage's "wall". *Sword throw (Left stick up+Triangle) : Grimlock throws his sword. *Thunder smash (Left stick down+Triangle) : Grimlock bashes his fists against each other that generates a "wind area" that knocks enemy back and down. *X18 Scrapmaker (Circle) : Grimlock shots his X18 Scrapmaker rapidly for 3 seconds. Basically, the Scrapmaker was a minigun like weapon that chews a lot of ammo. *Scrapmaking (Circle+Square+Triangle) : Grimlock shots his X18 Scrapmaker once to his enemy and then bashes them with the Scrapmaker and stomps them. *Neutron assault rifle (Right stick right+Circle) : Grimlock fires his Neutron Assault Rifle in 3 round burst. *Energon harvester (Right stick left+Circle) : Grimlock fires his Energon Harvester, draining enemy's AP. One use : 2 shots. *Scatter blaster (Right stick down+Circle) : Grimlock fires his Scatter Blaster that hits every target in front of him as long as its on the ground or still reachable. *Anti-air scatter blaster (Right stick up+Circle) : Grimlock fires his Scatter Blaster 45 degree up. Throw moves *Energo-stab (Right stick right/ left) : Grimlock stabs his enemy with his energo-sword and throws them away. *Tornado (Right stick up/ down) : Grimlock grabs his enemy and spins them around with his right hand and throws them to the air 45 degree and grabs back his enemy and throws the enemy back to the ground 45 degree. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1+Left stick left/right Super moves *T-Rex Rage (Level 1) : Grimlock transforms into his T-Rex form and blasts his flamethrower, incinerating and insta killing everyone hit by the flame. Shotted across the field. *Metal Rush (Level 2) : Grimlock transforms into his T-Rex form, the player can gain control of the alternate form. Pressing circle will shot his flamethrower, pressing square will make him do a 45-degree-down bite, and pressing triangle will make him do a stomp. All insta kills and generates 15 AP. *Carnage (Level 3) : Cinematic.Everyone was teleported to Cybertron, then, Grimlock transforms into his T-Rex form and roars at his enemy in front of him. Then, the enemies will start running and Grimlock began to bite, burn, and stomps his enemy. The last enemy is cornered and eaten. Insta kills everyone. Quotes *When selected **"Me Grimlock king!" **"(Transforms into his T-Rex form and roars)" **"Me Grimlock no bozo!" *Prematch **"You will fall and get crushed!" *Item Pick-Up **"What's this?" **"Hey Swoop! What's this?" **"Who brought this?!" **"Me Grimlock no need this!" **"Me hate this!" *Using T-Rex Rage, Metal Rush and Carnage **"(Transforms into T-Rex form and roars)" *When using Carnage (ending part) **"Good work, fool!" *Successfull KO **"Grimlock work hard!" **"Grimlock loves harming!" **"Me Grimlock dominate!" **"(Maniacal laugh)" **"Me kill you all!" **"Me hate you!" **"Powerless fool!' **"Taste this!" *Respawn **"Grimlock feels bad!" **"Me don't like this!" **"Me feel annoyed!" Taunt *T-Rex Hates Cowards : Grimlock transforms to his T-Rex form and roars to his enemies. *Bringing Sword To A Gun Fight? : Grimlock pulls out his Energo-sword and points it upwards. *Grimlock Wants Win! : Grimlock stomps the ground and bashes his fists against each other. Introduction *Dinobot : Grimlock is seen in his T-Rex form and reverts back to his original form. *Me Grimlock Introduces : Grimlock walks to the battlefield and says, "Me is Grimlock!" *Playing The Sword : Grimlock does some fencing like moves with his sword and gets to his battle stance. Winning Screen *Raging Dino : Grimlock transforms to his T-Rex form quickly and roars. *Autobot Ship : Grimlock was approached by an Autobot dropship with Sludge as the rider and Grimlock goes in the ship and flies away from the battlefield. *Don't Mess With Me Grimlock : Grimlock was approached by a Decepticon soldier and Grimlock turns back and rips the head and throws it away. *Extinction (Only with Age Of Extinction costume) : Grimlock transforms into his T-Rex form and poses with the other Dinobots as seen in the picture at the right side. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Fall Of Cybertron *Rise Of The Dark Spark Losing Screen *Raging Dino : Grimlock falls down to his knee and smashes the ground angrily. *Autobot Ship : Grimlock sees an Autobot dropship that is shot down and crashes Grimlock. *Don't Mess With Me Grimlock : Grimlock was captured by Decepticon soldiers. Idle Animation *Grimlock looks at his sword. Results Screen *Victory : Grimlock looks proudly at the camera. *Loss : Grimlock looks dazed. Costumes Fall Of Cybertron His default appearence on Fall Of Cybertron. Variants are : *Default : Can be seen in the slideshow. *Blue **Robot form : Grimlock's red accents are replaced with Decepticon-color-like blue. the Energo-sword is colored blue and glows. **T-Rex form : The bright green accents are replaced with light blue. Eyes glow blue. The flame shot is colored blue. *Green **Robot form : Grimlock's red accents are replaced with dark green. Energo-sword is colored in a bright green color and glows. **T-Rex form : Red accents are replaced with dark green. Eyes glow light green, the flames are colored green. default grim.jpg|Robot form Dnonaotbot.jpg|T-Rex form Age Of Extinction His appearence in the latest Transformers movie, Age Of Extinction and the newest Transformers game, Rise Of The Dark Spark. For this one, it has no variants. Grimlock was looking taller than his Fall Of Cybertron version, his energo-sword is replaced by the Dragontooth mace, a spiny gigantic mace. GRIMERARTH.jpg|Robot form GRIMEREEE.jpg|T-Rex form Generation 1 G1 Grimlock.png|Robot form grimififla.jpg|T-Rex form Grimlock's appearence in ''Transformers G1. ''Looks cartoony but in-game, it's realistic. No variants. Animated Tfa-grimlock-1 (1).jpg|Robot form 150px-Grimlockanimatedbeastmode.jpg|T-Rex form Grimlock's appearence in ''Transformers Animated. ''Also looks cartoony like G1, but much more "serious" looking. His energo-sword now resembles a flaming sword. Variants are : *Default : As seen in the picture *Blue **Robot form : Blue Autobot symbol, visor is now light blue. Green accents are now dark blue. Energo-sword's flames are now blue. **T-Rex form : Blue colored flames, bright accents are now dark blue. *Black **Robot form : White Autobot symbol, black visor, head is colored grey. Hand areas are now pitch black with white marks. **T-Rex form : Black colored flames, the body is now colored in a darker grey, and bright accents are now black. Minions Grimlock has several minions *Slug, unlocked at rank 8. Slug.jpg|Slug Snarl.jpg|Snarl Swoop.jpg|Swoop Sludge.jpg|Sludge Scorn.jpg|Scorn (DLC) Slash.jpg|Slash (DLC) Strafe.jpg|Strafe (DLC) *Snarl, unlocked at rank 16 *Swoop, unlocked at rank 24 *Sludge, unlocked at rank 30 Grimlock also have a bunch of DLC minions which can be bought for $ 0.99 separately or $ 1.30 to buy a pack that contains all DLC minions. *Scorn *Slash *Strafe Trivia *Grimlock, like Optimus Prime, appeared smaller in the game. But unlike Grimlock, Grimlock nearly retains his size, luckily, it is just bigger and taller than ALL heavyweight characters except Polygon Man. This makes Grimlock the biggest character in the game. If not, use the AOE costume and he is again the largest playable character. *Joseph Turok's mockery about Grimlock's "dumbness" is actually true. In the franchise of Transformers, Grimlock is shown to have little intelligence, even in one of the comics Grimlock is said to be an idiot. *He's the only Dinobot that starts with G as the starting words as a front name. *He's the only character that shares the same quote for all of his super moves. *All of Grimlock's minions are Dinobots from the movie and the original franchise. *In his ending, this song plays. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Transformers Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:DLC Ideas